With rapid development of electronic products, habits of consumers are correspondingly changed. Consumers' pursuit of beautiful appearances always is the direction and motivation that manufacturers are working on. In recent years, electronic products develop toward lightness and thinness and at the same time pursue a metal shell design. Laptops also pursue the metal shell design to meet market demand. However, this brings a difficulty to the design of an antenna.
The metal shell brings a great challenge for the antenna, since the metal shell will reduce a bandwidth and efficiency of the antenna. In addition, laptops become more and more thin, which also brings a challenge for the bandwidth of the antenna. Under the above conditions, if a conventional antenna design is used, such as a planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA), an inverted F-shaped antenna (IFA) or a monopole antenna can not meet a broadband requirement of WIFI. A person skilled in the art has attempted to adopt the above conventional antennas, but these antennas cannot meet the broadband requirement of WIFI. Therefore, the present disclosure designs a unique antenna pattern to meet the broadband requirement of WIFI by using an indirect feed mode.
The description in background as above merely is used to provide a background art, and it does not admit that the description on the background art as above discloses the object of the present disclosure, and do not constitute a prior art of the present disclosure, and any description in background as above shall not be acted as any part of the present disclosure.